


APH【立露】初雪

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AUx年x月第一场雪比往年来的晚一些，有的人应该在车底而不是在车里……（我一直以为这是一首歌来着





	APH【立露】初雪

伊万轻轻踩下刹车，他想让这件事发生得自然而安静，但车辆停止的惯性还是吵醒了缩在副驾驶座上睡觉的托里斯。路上几乎没有灯光，视线昏暗，车顶灯也没打开，借着车外的不甚明亮的月光，伊万看到托里斯扭过脸，绿色的眼睛幽幽的发着光，疑惑的注视着自己，不等托里斯开口，他问题的答案已经自己从车尾跑了过来。

一个约莫二十岁的金发小伙走到车窗前，他穿着夹克卫衣牛仔裤，戴眼镜，一边的肩膀上挂着个书包，满脸友善感激的笑容，不说也知道是个搭车客。金发小伙自述要去最近的‘可以把他放下来的地方’，加油站，快餐店，汽车旅馆，不管东南西北，只要是随便一个有人活动的地方就行。

这事有点怪。伊万看了看托里斯，而托里斯在等他做决定，一般都是伊万做决定，只是这一次，托里斯的绿眼睛里已经透露出了拒绝的意思。伊万将视线慢慢移到车外的搭车客身上，谁都知道，深夜独自走在这条偏僻小路上的人肯定有古怪，但他还是对着那张坦诚的笑脸点了点头。

“太好了！”年轻的搭车客挥手表示感谢，他朝前座看了一眼，对着托里斯点点头算是打了个招呼，就去拉后面的车门，“很高兴遇上你们，我也不是故意要在三更半夜拦车，感觉有点吓人不是么？之前不是遇到一家三口，就是只有一个人开车上路的，唉，不是人太多车上没位置，就是人太少了怕危险。这我理解，警惕一些也没错，然后天越来越黑，就更难遇上愿意捎我一程的人了……”

金发小伙坐到车上，等了一会儿，朝身边看了看，才伸手去关车门，姿势好像越过了什么，不太自然，“毕竟我们有两个人，两个男人总是很难搭到车的，但你们也正好有两个男人，我想这就没什么问题了，是不是？”

不，从见到这个搭车客，到他上车，就始终只有他一个人。伊万挂上档，松开离合继续往前，他看得清清楚楚，但他并不准备把这个绝对有问题的搭车客赶下去。傍边的托里斯同样保持着沉默，他只是看着伊万，好像在告诉他们的司机，他给他们惹上了一个麻烦，但是托里斯的眼里没有质问，基本上他已经猜到了伊万这么做的意图。

“你是，是怎么到刚才那地方的？”车里有四个人，却什么声音都没，多少让人感到尴尬，作为司机的伊万先开口，他肯定有权利知道些什么的，“都已经这么晚了，走这条路不安全，两边连盏路灯都没有……”

“我们，呃，我和我兄弟，我们和一群朋友出来玩，就在后面那个山头，后来不知道怎么的，他们把我们扔下自己开车走了……真要命，这天冷的，都快下雪了，我们没法在外面过夜的，所以我想，试试去有人的地方凑合一个晚上再说吧……”金发小伙看了看身边的那片空白，他似乎并不准备介绍自己的‘兄弟’，只是说，“我想到了白天，去镇上的人多一些，或者，要是搭不到顺风车，就干脆打电话找我叔叔来接我们。”

伊万知道这家伙在说谎，后面的那座山上确实有供游客露营的营地，所以山脚下就有管理部门，留在那里寻求他们的帮助比在夜里步行六公里，搭乘陌生人的车要安全得多。他从后视镜里看到后座上的金发小伙微微倾斜身体，摆出正在和人交头接耳的样子，从他喃喃的低语听来，他正在安慰着身边那个不存在的人，“……没什么事，他们是好人……没事的，很快……我知道，等到了……”

“伊万，你最好……”始终没有发声的托里斯终于忍不住了，这位客人实在太不正常了，他问都不问这辆车的目的地就坐了上来，表现得像是一个精神分裂的疯子，托里斯没有说下去，他不需要开口，任何人都知道这时候该做什么，他看向伊万，试图用眼神告诉他立即停车，把人赶下去。

“好了。”伊万温和的打断托里斯的提醒，用嘴型示意他噤声，接着压低声音安慰了他几句，“我可以处理的，你再睡会儿吧，托里斯，你看起来很累。”

托里斯脸色苍白，眼睛下的黑眼圈非常明显，之前发生了太多的事，一路上他都靠在车窗上昏昏欲睡，看到伊万打定了主意，他也只能转过头重新贴上冰凉的车窗玻璃，去看外面漆黑且模糊的景色。

车往前行驶了一段路，除了开车的伊万之外，两个乘客好像都睡着了，伊万看了看后视镜，金发小伙双手抱在胸前，低头打着盹，他就去看托里斯，托里斯侧着脸对着另外一边，他看不到他的脸。车里的温度不高，伊万却觉得握住方向盘的双手手心发汗，汗水透进手掌的伤口，微微发痒，他看向那些手指，关节上有着刚结痂不久的伤口，一种微妙的感觉翻搅着他的心，让他既痛苦又觉得甜蜜。他的舌头是苦的，却又尝得到一股甜味，伊万不敢去细细的品味，这滋味压在喉咙口叫他说不出话来，但他实在想看看身边这人的脸，于是伸出手想要撩开覆盖在托里斯侧脸的头发，就在他分心盯着自己指尖的瞬间，有东西从眼前飞快的落下，然后一股强大的力量勒住了他的脖子。

是金发的搭车客，他用的似乎是一种没有韧性的细绳，手上的力量惊人，一下子就将伊万紧紧的勒在椅背上无法动弹。伊万必须控制住车子，又不能让自己被勒死，他一手抓住方向盘，一手抓住脖子上的细绳往前拉扯，但无论如何，他都挣脱不了这根致命的绳索，眼前一阵阵的发黑，大脑因为缺氧开始控制不了手脚，他拍打方向盘，手掌不时摁到喇叭，脚也不知道踩到了哪里，车辆东摇西摆失去了控制，轮胎在地上剧烈摩擦，发出刺耳的声音。而托里斯只是坐在副驾驶上看着这一切发生，他的眼睛依旧发着光，好像在对伊万说，我早就告诉过你了。

伊万感觉那道细细的绳子几乎要割开自己的脖子，将抵抗的手指勒进喉咙里，他想不如放弃算了，被人杀死，这对他来说是最好的，但求生的本能在作祟，他不受控制的拉扯绳子，即使手指因此被划破，即使指甲抠下脖子上的皮肉，他依旧尽可能的为自己夺取多一些的氧气。混乱之中，伊万听到金发小伙在耳边吼叫，但他说话的对象却不是自己，“不要拦着我，就一个……一个，这个结束就好了……我保证！最后的一个！”公路杀手看着另一边，冲着那个不存在的同伴大喊，“帮帮我！勒紧绳子，你可以的，像以前一样，帮帮我！”

当然，不会有人帮忙拉紧绳子的，伊万甚至觉得绳子变松了一些，多亏脖子上的围巾，一开始部分围巾搅在绳子上，他才没有被勒昏过去。身后的金发小伙应该坚持不了多久了，肌肉疲倦的颤抖顺着绳子传递了过来。沉默良久的托里斯也终于举起了手，但他没有拯救伊万的意思，而是直直的指向前方，下一秒他们的面前就出现了一颗大树，失控的车辆一头撞了上去。

好在伊万早就减速了，撞击并不强烈，安全气囊都没有弹出来，脖子上的力量在撞上树的瞬间就消失了，他用力的吸了一口气，然后拼命咳嗽起来。后面响起车门被打开的声音，金发小伙企图逃进苍茫的夜色中，刚脱险的伊万心里燃起一股怒火，他也不顾自己头晕目眩眼前还发着黑，就急忙追了上去。大概是撞击时受了伤，那金发小伙跑得歪歪扭扭，没几步就被伊万追上了。

伊万一把抱住他的腿，狠狠的把他拖到地上，举起手就是一拳，正中对方的眉骨，他打坏了他的金丝边眼镜，又胡乱了捶了好几下，等到呼吸不上来，实在挥不动拳头的时候才停手。

“……滚。”伊万喘着粗气说，实际上经过勒脖子又追又揍人这番折腾，他连站都站不起来了，用上全部的力气才喊出一个‘滚’字。

尽管撞破了头，满脸鲜血，优势依旧在金发小伙那里，他知道伊万暂时没力气对付他的，他可以像往常那样把事情进行下去，但他站起来，看着从车里走出来的托里斯，心里不知道在盘算什么。托里斯站在车边，并不准备过来参与他们之间的殴斗，天很冷，应该要下雪了，但雪迟迟不肯落下，此时冰冷的月光洒在托里斯的肩头，倒像是积起了一层薄薄的雪。他们对视了一会儿，金发小伙像是听到了什么，扭头去看另一个方向，目光呆滞沉默了一会儿，朝着空气点点头，说，“好吧。”

好吧，这件疯狂的公路谋杀就用如此简单的一个词结束了，搭车客慢慢走向撞坏了头的汽车，他简直胆大妄为到了不可思议的地步，不然就是脑袋坏得太厉害，当着受害者和目击者的面从后座抽出自己的行李，那个双肩包，他单肩背起它，头也不回的走了。托里斯目送他离开，等看不到金发小伙的背影，才朝坐在地上的伊万走去。

“你还好么？”托里斯问他。

伊万没有回答，他花了不少时间调整呼吸，但等到一切都平静下来，他也没有站起来的意思，这个死里逃生的男人只是面无表情的坐在黑暗之中，时不时吸两下鼻子，品尝着嘴里的血腥味。

“你知道会发生这种事，还是让他上车了。”托里斯指出，他的话不带一丝批评的语气，单纯的阐述一个事实：这件事本是可以避免的。

伊万骂了一句脏话，“我的脖子破了。”他摸了摸脖子上的勒痕和抓痕，手指黏糊糊，但这里太黑，看不清楚，也不知道血究竟是从脖子还是从手指上来的，要么是都受伤了，反正他觉得哪里都疼。

“走吧，伊万，我们还有事要做。”托里斯没去管他，指着汽车望向他们偏离的道路，“车应该还能发动，走吧，我们必须继续赶路了。”

伊万摇摇头，“不。”

“怎么了？”

“不。”

“我们都说好了。”

“不。”伊万低下了头，他轻轻的吐出这个字后就不再出声。

托里斯看着他，也沉默了起来，周围起风了，云聚集起来，月光一点一点的消失。要说服固执的伊万不容易，在伊万改变主意之后再一次说服他更不容易，但最终托里斯决定这么做，他深深的吸了一口气，语气强硬的告诉坐在地上的男人，“我们只能那么做。”

“我做不到！”伊万用同样强硬的语气拒绝他，说完他将双手放到了脸上，差点被勒断的手指紧紧攥在一起，握成一个坚硬拳头。他很擅长用拳头解决问题，现在却躲在这副武器后面逃避起问题来，他挡住自己的视线不愿去面对眼前的托里斯，苦味一遍一遍浸透他舌头，但他还是能从中尝到甜味，如果从头到尾都只有痛苦倒也算了，叫人难以忍受的是尝到了甜蜜滋味之后的痛苦。伊万后悔刚才自己做出了反抗，现在他不得不去做那件事了，他觉得自己做不到，那太痛苦了，他的肩膀开始颤抖，默默的哭泣起来。

“你做得到的，伊万！”托里斯知道自己不能退缩，他凑过去，用更大的喊叫打断伊万的哭泣，强迫他听下去，“听我说，等你做完了，就可以回去，去洗个热水澡，用很热很热的水来洗，接着你去睡觉，越久越好，等你休息够了，再也睡不着的时候，你起来，去最喜欢的餐厅吃一顿，吃你最喜欢的菜。很简单，伊万，洗澡，睡觉，吃东西，好吗？然后这件事就结束了！”

“不可能的！不可能的！”托里斯的轻描淡写点燃了伊万，他怒不可遏的跳起来，眼泪流下来，拳头却握的更紧更硬，关节上的伤口都崩开了，指甲刺进手掌中尚未愈合的旧伤口里，他感觉到了旧伤新伤中的脉搏，伤口都在发热，好像他攥紧的不是拳头，而是自己那颗滚烫的，剧烈跳动着的心脏。但即将被攻击的目标，托里斯却一动不动的站在原地，他背着光，就像是一片黑色的影子，叫人看不清他脸上的表情，只有眼底反射出了一点点的绿光，宛如夏夜中的萤火虫，微弱的闪耀着。伊万熟悉这细小的光芒，它们比十二层床垫下的一颗豌豆还要微不足道，却总是令他无法入眠，他没有办法将拳头挥过去。

“……你知道现在这样做没有用了。”托里斯抬头看了一眼高高在上的拳头，他吃过不少苦头，说不清是习惯还是麻木，反正他对此已经没有了感觉，“我知道你是故意让那个金头发的年轻人上车的，你想借他的手，甚至不惜付出生命的代价，只因为你不想去做那件事……但是我需要你，伊万，就算不是为了你自己，能不能，你能不能为了我把事情完成？为了我，我需要你完成计划，需要你正常的生活下去。”

伊万放下了拳头，无力的低着头，但他的泪流个不停，破了塑料罩子的车灯发出刺眼的光芒，强光折射进透明的眼泪，细小的水滴在黑暗中发光，泪水变成了漂亮的装饰物，一颗一颗往下淌，好像有东西划破了他的脸颊，从里面掉出钻石来。托里斯站的更近了一些，额头就贴在伊万的鼻尖下，他托起这张哭泣的脸，用更轻柔，更温暖的声音说话，引导伊万将全部的注意力集中在他身上，“事情一完，我们就立即回去，我帮你洗澡，好好的刷刷你的背，然后我们就钻到被子里，什么都不做，就抱在一起睡他个天昏地暗的……”

伊万依旧在摇头，他喜欢托里斯嘴里那些回去之后他们要做的事，另一方面，他又清楚的知道一切都无法挽回了，所有的伤口都不会愈合了。

“这是只有你才能办到的事，伊万。”托里斯伸出手指抹去那些眼泪，“好吗，我们该走了，你看，都快到了……”

托里斯的手指好冷啊，伊万的脸颊却因为哭泣而发热，他清晰的感觉那双冰凉的手是怎样擦掉了自己的眼泪，比他得到过的所有亲吻还要温柔。但托里斯的手指为什么这么冷？大概是因为要下雪了，天空中的云层越来越厚，风呼呼的吹了起来，气温变得更低，肯定是要下雪了。

他们一起回到车上，汽车真的发动了起来，托里斯扣上安全带，而伊万继续开车，他的泪都被擦干了，情绪也缓和了一些。他们回到原来的山路上，又在漆黑中行驶了好一会儿，托里斯终于让伊万向右拐，进入了一片不太茂密的森林之中，他们小心的穿过巨大的树木，停在快要到达湖边的一小块空地上。

“这里就很好。”托里斯先下车，尽管什么都看不到，他还是认真的朝四周看了看，“应该没什么人来，会很安静，白天的时候还能看到湖……你看怎么样，就这里？”

伊万没有说话，这是托里斯的事，该由托里斯自己决定，他只是目不转睛的看着他，不安的感觉涌上心头，会像托里斯说的那样吗？做完这件事之后，他还能像这样看着他吗？

“那么开始吧。”托里斯朝伊万挥挥手，“不然要来不及了。”

事情总会进行到这一步的，伊万吸了吸鼻子，脚步沉重的走到汽车的后备箱前面，他要拿出照明灯，铁铲……这是他答应托里斯的，为了让自己继续生活下去，他只能这么做。但是，当伊万不小心拉开一边的塑料防雨布，触碰到里面包裹着物体的时候，他猛地直起了身体，看着另一边的托里斯，再一次反悔了，“我做不到。”

“你可以的。”托里斯依旧充满了耐心，他慢慢的劝他，“已经到这步了，伊万，我们不眠不休开了很久的车，终于到这里了，现在就只差最后一步了……”

“我做不到的。”伊万低下了头，他去看防雨布里的东西，伸手触摸那依旧柔软的头发和早已失去了温度的皮肤。

“不，听我说，伊万，你只能这么做，埋了我，然后当做什么都没有发生过，回到你原来的生活里。”托里斯大叫起来，“我们说好的，到这里来把我的尸体处理掉，这里几乎不会有人来，没有人会发现的，你可以……”

“但是我知道，我知道自己做了什么。”伊万已经不想再讨论这个问题，他抬头看了一眼那边的托里斯，又继续去看自己手下的这个人，当然，他们是一模一样的，一样的脸，一样的声音，一样的温柔……一粒雪花慢悠悠的飘进了后备箱里，落在离伊万手指不远的睫毛上，终于下雪了，伊万抹去小小的冰粒，他多么希望这番轻抚可以让那双眼睛睁开，但落在那张脸上的雪再也不会融化了。

托里斯走过来，再次靠近伊万，“你不是故意的，那只是失手。”他想他是不是又要哭了，抬手去摸他的脸，“我知道你的脾气，你肯定不是故意要杀死我的，我也已经原谅你了不是吗？没事了，一切都会好起来的……”

“托里斯？”伊万突然抬起了头，躲开托里斯冰冷的手指，他脸上带着一点微笑，又好像马上就要哭出来了，“你真的是托里斯吗？”

托里斯沉默了一下，反问道，“我还能是谁呢？”

“我不知道……我，我不知道鬼魂是不是真的存在，还是我产生了幻觉？就像，就像刚才搭我们车的那家伙，他都在和什么说话？他说‘我们’但他只有一个人……我，我是不是像他一样，发疯了？”伊万往后退了几步，喃喃自语，“我发疯了？”

托里斯不知道要怎么解释，他要怎么说才能让伊万相信，金发小伙真的有个‘同伴’，他们一起搭上了他们的车，他没有发疯，他一直都在和那东西说话，伊万是看不到的，只有金发小伙拥有那种能力，不然他是怎么看到自己的？

雪渐渐变大了，伊万合上后车盖，他终止了他们的计划，准备开车离开。

“你准备怎么办？”托里斯站在纷纷扬扬的雪花之中，白色的碎片在他身体里飘荡，他比它们还要冰冷，“带着后备箱里的东西回去吗？你要拿它怎么办？”

伊万站在车门傍边，他看着‘托里斯’，他知道要说再见了，但告别太难了，他不得不长长的呼出一口气，等白烟消失，他终于转身拉开车门，“我要和真的托里斯在一起。”然后他停了下来，回头对这个托里斯说，“你不是托里斯，你只是我出于愧疚，生出来的一个幻影……真正的，真正的托里斯不会原谅我的，他不应该原谅我。”说完，伊万坐进车里系上安全带，把车窗都打开，他继续重复着‘我要和真的托里斯在一起’往后倒了一段距离的车，最终用力踩下油门朝黑暗之中的湖面冲去。

而托里斯，这个幻影，无法证明任何东西，只是默默的站着，看着湖面上翻腾起的水花和泡沫逐渐消失，他知道，雪已经落下，真正的冬天开始了，湖面很快就会结冰，没人会知道冰面下藏着什么。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 起标题真是要人命
> 
> 金发小伙是谁应该挺明显的吧，我也想搞这样的佳佳米米啊，啊，连环杀手（鼻血.jpg


End file.
